Holiday Horror
by Benson14
Summary: Just before the Christmas Holidays the squad is about to leave when they recieve something that wasn't on their list.The fic is one of my personal best!OOOOOO tell me if you like it
1. The Strangers

**A/N: Ok so I read over my story and there were so many mistakes I sounded like a 5year old, so I'm going to apologize for that and here is the new edited one….Oh and if you started reading the story you might have to start over because there has been many changes. Well I hope you Enjoy it!!!**

Chapter 1 The strangers

Literally Just before Christmas holiday's

Elliot and Olivia have been seeing each other for about three month now and they have kept their relationship a secret from everybody because they didn't feel they should know now, and if IAB knew their jobs would be toast.

It was a cold winter night at the station house. Most of the other Officer's went home early for the Christmas holiday's except a few of the squad members, John, Fin, Elliot, Olivia, and Cragan; who were still there because they wanted to finish all their paper work so there was none left for when they returned. It was now reaching 11:30 and everybody seemed to be rapping up their final assignments.

"I have to pee" Olivia said in a hush tone

"That's always good to know" John said in his mocking voice, always hearing everything.

"Bite me John" Olivia replied with the little bit of energy she had left, then she turned and went off to the bathroom to what she thought would be a little bathroom break. She entered the washroom, kicking in each stall door looking for a clean one until she found one and she was about to enter until, and a man grabbed her from behind the door and held a gun to her head.

"If you scream I'll shoot you, and all your coworkers out there."

And as he said this two other men came out of the end stalls, with ski masks on and RC-90's strapped over their shoulders.

Olivia immediately went wide-eyed, her mind was racing she didn't know what to do there was three of them and one of her. She was wondering how they got into the women's restroom with out anybody noticing but that was the least of her worries. She needed to know how to get out of this situation she was in, and how to notify her coworkers out in the bull-pin. That is going to be a challenge for her because she _had_ to go to the farthest washrooms all the way down the hall because the other ones were broken.

"Are you sure we should do this?" on of the men said

"Come on we've been planning this for months we can pull this off. All we need to do is grad those case files and leave and plus it will be fun to use this one as bait."

The man holding the gun to her head said as he squeezed her throat harder making it harder to breath. He then threw her into one of the sinks, taking her gun out of her holster as she went down, she hit her head on the mirror shattering it's glass.

Olivia hisses a little "What do you want?" she said quietly not realizing that they already told her what they wanted.

"We just want you bullshit cops, to stop trying to stop our cru initiation" another man said as he came towards her pointing his gun to her head.

"And what cru would that be?" Olivia asked quizzically

"Hey Mark tell you lil bro to shut up" Jake said

"Shut-up Jake I can handle him" Mark said

"Handle me Mark fuck you" Bill said really starting to get mad.

"No fuck you bill" Mark replied

Meanwhile Olivia took the chance to try to crawl towards the door. Jake looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia crawling away he turned around and kicked her in her side which made her head swung back and hit the stall that caused her to knock out.

"Fuck now what are we going to do?" Jake obviously the leader said looking down at Olivia's limp body.

"Hey Mark since you're the biggest one here you swing her over your shoulder and carry her out, we could use her as bait so we can subdue the people out there I think there's about 4 other guys out there…then I'll go and get the files to destroy" Bill said he looked at the other men and they nodded in response.

**A/N Ok so the first chapter Like it yes no…. Well I do so Please leave reviews Thankx!!!!!!! MH BUTTAZ **


	2. Rude Boys

Chapter 2 - Rude Boys

**Ok so the first chapter was really short and so now all my chaptered will be expanded so Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

Elliot looked up form his desk, looking at Olivia's desk wondering what was taking his partner so long. Then he thought that she might be stuck, so he chuckled to himself which caused Fin to look up from his work "Hey, what's so funny over there?"

"Oh… I was just thinking what was taking Liv so long, then I thought she might be stuck in the toilet."

Just then Cragen stepped out of his office and announced that he was leaving for the holidays and the squad should do the same.

"Oh…and hey El tell Liv I said Marry Christmas." the Captain said then left.

"It's coming up to 12 think we should start leaving." Elliot said as he yaned.

_It's not like the rest of the gang had some where to go Fin was divorced and lived alone. Munch gave up on love and lives alone. Olivia was single and starting to give up on love, because she felt no one could go out with a fucked up person like her, and Elliot been divorced for a year now and he rarely sees his kids and lives alone._

Everybody started to get up and put their jackets on when they all of a sudden herd multiple gun shots, which caused all of them to drop to the ground and they went behind their desks.

"Ok now listen up I want the three of you to stand up with your hands in the air, or the girl gets shot!!!" Jake yelled

All three detectives looked at each other and gave a slight nod that they should do as there were instructed told.

"Mark , Bill go remove their weapons and don't forget to check their ankle holsters and here." Jake threw rope at Mark and Bill. "Also tie their hands and feet together on their chair individually." Jake ordered then threw Olivia on to he floor and pointed his gun to her limp body.

"You boys try anything and she gets shot."

Fin, Elliot, and Munch couldn't believe it, there were three masked men with RC-90's tying them up and they couldn't do a dam thing because some guy had a gun to Olivia's head. And It's not like they could communicate to her because she was unconscious.

After about 5 minutes of tying up the Detectives the two guys started going threw their desks, then Jake tied up Olivia's Hands together and feet together, and left her on the ground. Elliot was the first one to speak.

"What d you want from us?"

Jake looked at Elliot and walked over to him. "Shut up" he said as he hit him across the face with his gun. Elliot just hissed.

"Jake I can't find it." Bill said as he looked up form Munch's desk.

"Bill you dumb ass, keep looking." Jake said as he started to walk over to Bill.

The Squad room was a mess the desk were pushed aside and the three Detectives sat in a semi-circle in the center of the bull-pin, with Olivia laying in front of them. All of the Detectives started to fiddle with their restraints, until they all stopped simultaneously and looked at Olivia starting to scrum around. She started to open here eye's and put her head up, but her vision was blurry so she closed them and put her head back down.

As Cragen reached his house he dug into his pockets. "Where the hell are my key's" He then took a second to think where he put them. "Ohhh, crap there in my desk drawer."

With that Cragen got back into his car and drove off to the prescient.

"Olivia….Olivia" Elliot said in a hush tone trying not to alert the guy's that tied them up.

Olivia then opened her eyes again at hearing Elliot's voice. Then everything that just happened in the last 5 minutes came flashing through her eyes. She then started pulling on her restraints.

"Olivia" Elliot called one more time a bit louder.

Olivia turned over to see Elliot, Fin and Munch, tie up to their chairs.

"Olivia, are you ok?" John said in a hush tone.

"Yeh I'm fine, what about you guy's?" Olivia said as she was looking at the other men trashing the prescient.

"Were all good but these guy's, are looking for something but we don't know what it is?" Fin informed Olivia.

"Well before they knocked me out they said something about files about a Cru there in… Can your guy's get out of your restraints, because mine are pretty tight."

Cragen arrived at the prescient 5 minutes later, he just got off the elevator when he herd some crashing sounds. Thinking his detectives might be crashing the place he started to get mad. As he rounded the corner he saw his detectives tied up and three guys with guns, so he immediately put his back to the wall, hoping they didn't see him.

They all started to fumble with them. "No there all really tight." Fin said looking back at the guys.

Mark turned and saw Finn looking at them so get stopped what her was doing and walked over to him. Olivia saw Mark coming over so she parented to be unconscious again.

"What the hell are you looking at cop." Mark barked at Fin

"A piece of shit" Fin replied

Mark then took the but of one of the Detectives guys they took earlier, and put it to Fin's temple. "Do you want to die…hun?"

Fin looked of at Mark "Go ahead Kill me it just proves you're a coward, for killing a cop tied up, you can't even fight man to man. I wouldn't like to see you hurt me."

Bill looked over to see what his brother was doing. "Yo Mark cool off, if you shoot him it will make noise and people might come up."

Make looked to his brother and realized what he said was true, he didn't want to get caught, so he let go of Fin's face.

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	3. The Panties

Chapter 3 The panties

Cragen the walked backwards to go into a room so he could call for back-up. The only room he could find unlocked was the Janitors closet. Cragen then shut the door behind him and opened his phone.

"911 what's you're emergency"

"Hi This is Captain Donald Cragen of the 1-6 sex crimes, we have a hostage situation with three of my detectives in the squad room."

"Ok are they any weapons?, and casualties?"

"From what I've seen there are three men armed with either AK-47's or RC-90's, and no causalities from what I've seen."

"Ok is this a line I can reach you at for more information later?"

"Yes"

"remember to put your phone on vibrate?

"I know the drill"

"All right the 12 and 22 division is on the way"

"Thank you"

"Alright I'll be in-touch"

Cragen the closed his phone and noticed something in the corner of the room. "Are these black lacy panties?" Cragen took the antenna part of his phone and lifted the pair of underwear. Looking at it and thinking, that because he choose to not have a cleaning service in the office, and have his detectives pick up after then selves, he wondered who it belonged to.

His face went from confused to mad know that they must belong to Olivia, she was the youngest Cop working in the officer and the other officers were like 60 and higher, so it had to belong to Olivia. Cragen then threw down the underwear and realised he had more important things to worry about. Cragen then walked out of the closet and went down to the front of the prescient to meet with the officers out side, knowing that they would be there by now.

"That's what I thought." Fin said as Mark was walking away.

Mark then turned around to face Fin "I might not be able to kill you now but I can still hurt you Emotionally"

"What are you going to do make fun of my mother of something?" Fin spat back

The other Detectives laughed at what he just said.

"Oh you think your so funny, let's see how funny you get when I hurt your little Detective lady friend." Mark said as he leaned over Olivia's body. Olivia still pretending to be unconscious didn't move when Mark rolled her around so she was on her back.

"Ok you proved your point." Fin said hoping he wouldn't do anything to Olivia

Mark then ran his hand down the side of Olivia's face. "I actually don't think I did." Mark said as he continued to run his hand down Olivia's body. Olivia still didn't move. Mark then ripped her blouse open exposing her black lacy braw.

"Oh nice Mark said as he put his hand on her shoulder."

Olivia then shot open her eye's and spit in the guy's face.

"Mark immediately jumped up aww you bitch!" He said as he wiped to spit off his face. "You're going to pay for that."

Elliot was now steaming mad. "You touch her you'll never wish you were born."

Mark started to laugh at what Elliot said. "You know what you guys make me laugh."

Jake looked over at Mark to see what all the commotion that was going on, and walked over, while Bill was still ripping part desks.

"Nice to see your awake." Mark said to Olivia

"Now I'm looking for a folder on the 3B's if you do not tell me where it is I'll kill her." Mark said pointing his gun to Olivia. John looked up to Mark.

"All you had to do is ask." Mark looked over to John

"You want to get bright with me old man." He said as he kicked Olivia in the stomach.

All three Detectives started to yell and move around.

"It's over there, over in that grey cabinet, second drawer on your right." John yelled

Mark looked at Bill and whistled. "What?" Bill said say he looked at Mark.

"Grey cabinet in that corner, second drawer on your right." Bill started looking through the folders, until he pulled out a manila folder "Got it, it's all here, ok so now can we leave?"

Mark turned and saw the lights flashing out of the windows, so he walked over to see what was going on. "Fuck the po po's here!"

Bill ran to the window and looked out to see four other cars pull up. "Shit, shit ,shit!" Bill yelled now with his hand on his head walking around in circles.

As Cragen made it out side he met up with the two other Captain's of the 12 and 22 division.

"Roy, Tyie, nice to see you again." Cragen said as he shook both their hands

"So I hear we have a hostage situation going on." Captain Tyie said

"Come into the trailer and I'll fill you in on all the details." Cragen then took the two captain's into the police trailer and sat down with the two Captains.

"Ok this is what I know so far… I have four detectives in there, Detective John Munch, Elliot Stabler, Odafin Tutola, and Olivia Benson, From what I've seen there all ok. The three men are tied to chairs in a semi- circle, and Detective Benson is on the ground tied up in front of them. As for the me in there from what I've seen they have what I believes AK-47's or RC-90's strapped to then and now I'm also guessing they now have my detective gun's on they so that four .38's. From what I've seen there were going through their desks looking for something I don't know what but the place was a mess."

Captain Roy was the first to speak. " If from what I'm hearing was can try to set up footage around the bull-pin, and send in a mic or slide over a phone."

"My people are saying that we can get a hostage negotiator here in about an hour." Captain Tyie said.

Cragen looked at him. "Why so long?"

"Well because, the other one's were on their holiday vacation." Tyie replied

"Well no worries, I've handled situations like this before so we don't need one…ok so I'll take some officers up with me and try to sent a phone in and we'll see how it goes form there."

Bill then stopped pacing and got an idea. "Ok I got we lock up this place, so no one can get in and we can use these guys as bait to get out, or something like that."

"Are you dumb, that's never going to work." Jake said

"Bills right, there's no way out, let's just lock up the place and we'll find a way out later, somehow."

"Ok this is what we do, find something to put between the handles so those doors can't open and make sure the locks on the windows are sealed….." _bring bring bring. _Jake was cut off by the phone ringing. Everybody in the bull-pin looked at the phone. _bring bring bring._

"Pick it up and tell them what you want." John barked

Jake walked over to Elliot's desk where his phone was ringing and picked up the phone. "What!" he yelled

"This is Captain Donald Cragen am I speaking to the one in charge?"

"Yeh, I'm in charge"

"Ok is there a name I can address you by?"

"Yeh um, call me Jake"

"No Jake I don't want anybody hurt in there, all I want you to do is tell me what I can do so my detectives can come out unharmed, and you get what you want."

"Ok I want $50,000 in two black duffle bags, and an unmarked grey van, and I'll make sure your _bitches_ come out alive, you have an hour!" and with that Jake hung up.

Bill came out of one of the storage closets and called for Mark and Jake. They both turned their heads and went to Bill. "Here put these on under your clothes so nobody know you have them on" Bill said as he handed Mark and Jake two bullet-proof vest, now there were all guarded.

"Cragen what did he want?" Captain Tyie asked

"$50,000 in two black duffle bags, and a grey van. This guy he doesn't seem to be very sure of him self, we give him what he wants then he give us my detectives and we get him as he goes into the van."

"Alright sound good, I can get the money in about a half hour it you get the van." Captain Roy said.

"Sounds good I'm going back up to send a phone to one of my detectives, so we can here what's going on." Cragen said as he got out his phone

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	4. The Deal

Chapter 4 The Deal

Elliot looked at Olivia on the ground "Liv are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm fine El I've been hit harder…but it's sure is a nice way to start off the Christmas holidays." Olivia said with a smile

"you would think John would be the one joking at a time like this not you Liv." Finn said

John just glared at him. " So what are we supposed to do now, I mean were tied up and all, and how are all these cops here, how do they know what's going on, I swear it's a government think they must have cameras somewhere." John just started looking all around the prescient.

"That's true, not the government thing but how did the police know what's going on?" Fin asked quizzically

Just then a phone slid under the door and hit Olivia in the back. "What the?"

All the three just saw the phone hit Olivia. Elliot looked around to see if the other guys were watching them, which they weren't they were looking out side.

"Liv it's a phone, try to put it in front of you." Elliot said just above a whisper

Olivia started to wiggle around till the phone was in front of her and she put her ear to it, because she herd noises coming from it. "Hello?"

"_Olivia?"_

"_Capitan?"_

"_It's Don is everybody ok?" _

"_Yeh were all good, how did you know what's going on?"_

"_I for got my house key's in my desk drawer so I went back and was about to walk in when I saw you guys tied up, thankfully no one saw me, but then I called back-up."_

"_Good thing you came back, is there anything you want us to do?"_

"_Just try to stay out of the way, were switching Cash and a Van for you guys, so hopefully every will go well and we'll get then as they try to go into the van."_

"_Alright, I'm a little tied up right now so I'm going to put the phone in my pants, if something is going wrong I'll say I feel sick, ok."_

"_Alright sound good, it will probably be another 45 minutes so hold on."_

"_Okay bye"_

Olivia then put the phone in her pants. All three men looked at her with fixed eyes

"So?" Fin said

"It was the captain and he said it will probably be another 45 minutes, they want cash and a van and there going to get them once they go into the van, oh and John I wasn't a government thing it was Cragen he left his keys in his desk so he came back and saw what was going on so he called back-up."

The other Detectives just smirked. John had this look of defeat on his face.

"Hey no talking!" Jake yelled as he came out of the storage room, he then walked over to the detectives. "Mark, Bill lets move them apart so there's no communication." Bill and Mark came over. Bill rolled John to where the coffee cups were, and Mark rolled Fin to the file room, Jake moved Elliot to the side of Cragen's office. "Where does this one go?" Bill said pointing to Olivia.

"Could I go to the washroom, I was kind of trying to go when you guys ambushed me and I never went so unless you want me to have an accident…" Olivia said

"I'll take her" Jake said with a devilish smile on "Now I'm going to cut the rope on your feet it you try anything your friends die, got it?"

"Yeh I got it" Olivia said

Mark took the board out from the handles so Jake and Olivia could leave. Two seconds later they arrived at the washroom, Olivia just turned around before entering. "Ok I go you stay" she said in a commanding voice

"Oh no no no I come in so you don't try anything, and if you object I'll kill one of your friends." He said so bluntly

"Ass" Olivia said as she turned and started to open the door

"Bitch" Jake replied as he pushed Olivia's head into the door. Olivia immediately turned to hit Jake but he was faster, and grabbed her hands and pushed her so she was between him and the wall. Jake moved his head closer to Olivia's face and his other hand held a .38 the her head.

"Now I could blow your brain's out now, for that little stunt you pulled or you could apologize to me?"

"How about your kiss my ass instead" Olivia spat back

"Well maybe we can do that later but, I still want my apology, how about I shoot that white guy out there he seems to have pictures of a family on his desk do you really want those kids to grow up with out a father, do Ya?"

Olivia just took a second thinking of how he could just shoot Elliot, she could never live with her self if she was the cause of his death. "sorry" she said just above a whisper.

"Wait I didn't hear you, say it louder"

"Sorry, ok I'm sorry, now can I use he washroom"

"Go ahead" Jake said as he pushed her into the stall door

Olivia was so mad she was fuming, but she also really had to go pee and she was glad she was going. She also had the chance to do her top up that was ripped open earlier, even though she was missing a few buttons. Olivia stepped out of the washroom and washed her hands, as she turned around Jake pushed her against the wall.

"Get off me." Olivia said as she tried to get out of his grip

"I will as soon as you listen to what I'm going to tell you."

"What…"

"I have a proposition for you, if you accept then I'll let your friends go with out getting hurt, but if you deny it then as were leaving we'll shoot all you guys."

"What do you want me to do?" Olivia said, she was now getting a little scared but she would never tell anyone.

"As soon as our van gets here you and I will leave, once you and I are out of harms way, the van will go back and pick them up, if you cooperate with out fighting I'll spare your friends, but if you don't come quietly they'll all be dead, and I'll go to there houses and kill there families, you got it?"

Olivia had to think if she goes along he coworkers will live, and she will probably live, but if she doesn't then they'll all probable die, so she had only one option.

"Fine I'll go, but If you hurt one of them no deal. Now do you go it?"

Jake let go, turned around and started to laugh. He suddenly swung his fist into Olivia's face, which caused her to fall. "Aww… you bitch what was that for?" Olivia asked putting her hand up to her lip that was bleeding. "I make the deals, you fallow my rules and your friends live got it I make the rules." and with that Jake kicked Olivia in the stomach, which made her bite her lip and was now bleeding more than before.

"Now get up so we can go" Jake said as he grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled he up.

The others in the bull-pin were wondering what was taking Olivia so long in the washroom. About two seconds later the phone started to ring. Mark and Bill just looked at each other the back to the phone. Mark then decided to answer it. "What?"

"This is Captain Cragen to whom am I speaking to?

"Call me Mark, you guy got what we want?"

"Were working on it we got you Van we just need a few more minutes on the money"

"Well we gave you guys an hour, and it's been 45 minutes you got 15 minutes left you here me…" Mark turned to see Jake walk in Holing Olivia by the neck and her face all bloody. "Fuck, Jake what did you do"

The three Detectives turned around to see Olivia thrown to the ground. Elliot started to go insane "What the fuck did you do to her you asshole!" Elliot yelled across the room and started squirming. "I'm going to kill you bitch" Fin roared. "Oh my god Olivia are you ok?" Munch asked

Olivia just stayed silent as Jake tied her up again. "She fine and if you guys don't shut-up she wont be. Ok?" Jake said with a smirk on his face.

Olivia wished she just could have her gun and shoot this guy but she couldn't because he would kill her friends, and even if this guy didn't seem that tough, he could change any minute and just go off the top. So she just did what she was told, waiting for the right moment to strike that wont get her friends to see Melinda.

"I'm fine guys, just came down" Olivia said

"_Hello? Mark? Mark!" _Cragen yelled on the phone

Mark looked in his hand at the phone and realized he didn't hang up with the Captain.

"You have now 10 minutes" Mark said as he slammed down the phone

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	5. Insurence

Chapter 5 Insurance

"Captain? Captain what's going on?" Captain Tyie said

"There, something happened to Olivia…Detective Benson, I don't know what happened my other detectives were yelling, them another guy named Mark said we have ten minutes to get the money." Don said a little flustered.

"So we should get this on the move now, I just got a page that the money's here" Captain Roy said

"Okay, because I'm not sure what's going on up there and I want my detectives out in one piece…boys time to set-up the big guns" Cragen and the other officers walked into the police van and strapped on there vest.

All round the prescient the snipers got ready to shoot , and the swat team were ready to ambush the hostage takers.

Finn POV

Okay I need to get the guys out of here. I don't believe I'm in a situation like this, and I can't do shit. I do know for a fact when I get my hand on this Jake guy his ass is mine, for what he did to Olivia. I hope she's ok she has blood all over herself.

John POV

Somehow somewhere he government is watching. I couldn't be a coincidence that Cragen came back. I was all probably part of a scheme to see how we can work by ourselves, or maybe it's to see how late we work so, to see if were actual working, trying to prove that the government says it's workers too much. I know it is. I don't know what it is right now but when I find out the world will know…This really sucks my nose is really itchy and I can't scratch it. I hope Liv's doing fine, I going to kick these guys for holding us up and for hurting Liv when I get out of this.

Elliot POV

Ok if I fallow them then I can get there address, then go back lets say in a week and kick there assed all of em'. Don't worry babe I'll get em' for what they did to you, they wont even know what hit them.

_Ring…ring…ring_

The two guys looked to Jake as he went an picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is captain Don Cragen, is this Mark?"

"No this is Jake, do you got what we want?"

"Yes it's all here now you guys can come to you're an and leave and just leave the detectives up there, ok?"

"You know what I'm coming but one of my guy's is staying behind, and 'm taking one of your Detectives with me for a little insurance, and once were in a safe spot, my other guy will leave with harming your other Detectives, if in the process I get harmed and put partner everybody in the prescient dies, you got it" And with the Jake hung up the phone. He then walked over to Olivia and picked her up by her hair and she started to struggle a little, So Jake whispered in Olivia's ear "Remember our Deal Honey, you fight he dies" Jake said as he pointed his gun at Elliot's head, Olivia immediately stopped moving.

"Okay boy's time to move out, Bill your staying behind, once your brother and I are in a safe place and call you on your cell you then can come and they wont shoot you because we have this ones as bait got it?" Jake barked

"Now little Bro there going to try and persuade you to give up, you know best I will never let anything happen to you so fret we'll come for you, ok hold the fort down." Mark said

Elliot's head perched up to see what there were talking about, but what Jake grabbed Olivia he freaked. "Let go of her you son of a bitch, take me she's not that important to them she's just a rookie, I'm grade 1 Detective they'll do what ever you say just to make sure I'm safe, they won't care if they shoot her, they'll claim it was a mistake. If you take me you'll certainly get out and no one will shoot at you, Please"

"Hun, am I getting a hint of feeling form this guy. I think you like her is that it?" Jake then pulled Olivia across the room and pushed her on Elliot so her knees were on the floor and her head hit his lap.

Olivia just raised her head and looked at him with confidence. "Elliot, just o as your told and everything will be okay, ok?"

"Olivia, I won't let them hurt you, why yare you not fighting them?"

"Elliot I'm doing it for you, I love you" Olivia said Just above a whisper, as tears started rolling down her eyes.

This was the second time Elliot seen Olivia Cry and the first was when Gutaino had a guy to his head and Olivia refused to shoot.

"Liv, I love you too, but I don't want you getting hurt for me and I definitely don't want you to be in any danger."

"Elliot, do you trust me?"

"…Yes, I do trust you"

"Then let me do what I have planned ok"

Olivia leaned over so she could whisper in his ear

"When you guys get out tell Cragen I have the phone and tell him to track it so don't fight this guy just do as he says get everybody out then come for me, who knows I might already have killed him"

They both started to slightly chuckle

"I guess there is something Mark, too bad we have to rip it apart" Jake said as he grabbed Olivia by the hair and threw he into Mark, he then bent down to whisper into Elliot's ear.

"You know it look like you guy's had something special, it's too bad I get her now. Could at least tell me one thing, does she like it in the front or the back?"

Elliot just went insane and was pulling on his restraints so hard he was bleeding. "I swear to god if you fucking touch her I'm going to kill you, you fucking asshole…"

"Hey unless you want me to kill her now I suggest you calm down" Jake said as he put a gun to Olivia's head

"Elliot it's alright, calm down" Olivia said

"Liv…"

"Trust me El…"

Fin and John just glanced over at each other and knew something was up. Then both knew Olivia told Elliot something curtail to make a raging Elliot calm down, something was defiantly up?

Cragen picked up the walking talkie he had clipped to his waist. "Ok boys guns up and ready if you have a clear shot take it." Cragen ordered

"Ok all my men are set up" Tyie replied

"Mine also, let's do this quick and clean" Roy added

Outside of the prescient there were about 50 officers out-side, on roof's in other buildings. What made it even harder to see is that it started to snow profusely, which was making it harder for the marks men to see because there scope was always fogging up, and the officers outside.

Mark un-boarded the door and left, with Jake and Olivia. They took the stairs down, and when they reached the bottom they could see lights everywhere.

Jake then let go of Olivia's hair and unties her hands, he then turned her so she was facing him and pulled he close that their bodies were touching. "Mark tie her hands around my back" Jake ordered

Olivia winced a little at how tight Make was tying the rope. "Oh you like being this close to me?" Jake asked in a seductive voice.

"Bite me" Olivia spat back

"Like I said before we can arrange that later" Jake said just above a whisper

Olivia was so in furious, she could swear her hands were on fire. She knew she couldn't mess around now because if she wanted to get the others to safety she had to be calm and fallow this asshole's orders.

"Cragen!, Cragen! Come to the door and you don't have to worry I wont shoot you!" Jake barked

Cragen her his name called and he went to the side of the door

"OK this is Don we got what you wanted now my detectives are upstairs and unharmed?"

"Maybe for one or two scratches, there all alive. My friend Mark and I are going to enter that van and nobody will shoot, because if you do…" Jake rounded the door so Cragen and him were face to face. Cragen went wide eyed where he saw a bloody Olivia tied to Jake and and a .38 pointed to her head. "…she dies got it." Jake ordered

"Oh my god Olivia are you ok?"

Olivia lifted her head "Captain trust me just do as he asks and don't shoot let us leave, trust me!"

Cragen knew where she was coming from, for her to go along with these guys they must of come up with a plan so Cragen picked up his walkie-talkie "Ok everybody hold your fire, I repeat hold you fire. Olivia I'll see you soon"

"Sooner that you can call a person" Olivia said as she hoped her Captain caught on to the fact that she had that cell phone on her.

**A/N Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks MH BUTTAZ **


	6. Just a Phone Call Away

Chapter 6 Just a Phone Call Away

Back in the bull pin

Even though the restraints were tied tightly, the detectives kept on trying to  
take them off. While Fin was fiddling with his, his hand hit something hard  
that made him wince. He rubbed his hand and knew he had been cut. He figured  
if that whatever he cut his hand on could also be sharp enough to cut the rope.  
He then started to rub his rope against what he believed to be a cabinet.

About three minutes later, the ropes came undone. Fin knew the only way to  
communicate to one of the other detectives would be to use Morris code. Knowing  
that Elliot was in the Marines, he figured he would know it, so he tapped the message "Get ready, got free" with his foot.

Bill looked over from the window at Fin. "Shut up!" he yelled, and then he  
went back to looking out the window. Elliot's head perked up, looked  
directly at Fin, and knew what message he sent. He gave him a nod. Munch   
looked over to the two of them and knew something was going on so he taped  
his foot to get their attention.

Elliot and Fin looked at Munch. Munch mouthed, "What's going on?" Fin then took one of his hands and showed Munch. Elliot then tapped his foot to send a  
message back to Fin. "I'll distract, you untie feet." Fin simply gave a nod.

"Bill, is it?" Elliot asked

"What do you want?" Bill said as he looked over his shoulder at Elliot

"I think…I'm…having….a…seizure…" Elliot said as he started to shake  
profusely.

"Oh my god!" Bill said as he ran over to a shaky Elliot.

Fin took this chance to unite his own feet.

"What do you want me to do?" Bill said, panicking.

"I…I…" Elliot started to lower his voice.

"I can't hear you," Bill said as he lowered his head to Elliot's mouth

Elliot then bite his ear and didn't let go. Bill started to scream, and Fin  
took the chance to run up to him and hit him over the head with a stapler he   
took off a desk; that caused Bill to fall to the ground. Elliot turned to  
the side and spit out Bill's blood from his ear.

John looked over to Elliot. "I should start calling you Elliot Ali."

"Okay, just untie me so we can get Olivia," Elliot said

Fin untied Elliot's hands, went over to John, and untied his. They then went  
to their desks and opened their bottom drawer and picked out their  
bullet-proof vest and an extra .38 they had stored away.

Mark and Jake slowly approached the van and could see all the snipers above  
them. "Jake, you better be sure about this, my little brother is up there," Mark  
said.

"Don't worry, this will all work out, we'll get him back. Let's just get out  
of here," Jake said as he opened the back of the van and jumped in, falling  
onto Olivia. Mark rounded the van and got in the driver's seat and drove off as  
fast as he could.

"You're not going to get away with this," Olivia said.

"Baby girl, we already have. Mark, go to where we put the other car," Jake said

"Already on it."

They arrived in an alley way and stopped the car. A million things were going  
though Olivia's head right now. I hope Elliot and the boys are okay. I hope  
Cragen is setting up a trace on my phone, and I hope I get out of this. God,   
the only thought I have left right now is hope. Mark opened that back doors  
and pulled Jake up.

"Mark, uncuff her so we can put her in the trunk," Jake said getting  
irritated by the fact that Olivia was entwined What are you trying to say here? with him so it was hard for him to move.

Mark uncuffed Olivia and then cuffed her hands again behind her back. "Now  
we can't have her making noise," Mark said as he pulled a bandana out from   
his pocket and wrapped it around her mouth.

Olivia started to struggle a bit as Mark was tying the bandana around her  
mouth. She suddenly stopped when she saw Jake pull out a gun and point it to   
her head. "Stop moving or I shoot."

Olivia stopped moving, not wanting to be shot and looked at her  
surroundings. She was in a dark hallway and all she could smell was garbage.   
"Okay, let's put her in the trunk," Jake said

Mark grabbed a pair of keys out from under the car and opened the trunk of   
what Olivia believed to be a black 2006 Toyota Corolla. Jake grabbed her head and bent her over to put her in the car. As she was bent over she felt the phone  
slipping out of her pocket. She tried moving so it wouldn't fall out, but  
Jake just shoved her more until she was in the car and her phone fell to the  
ground.

The last thing she saw before the trunk was closed was her phone on the   
ground in the snow, and it start to light up as someone was calling her.

A/N Next Chapter coming up tomorrow. Thanks to Essy for being my Beta on this! Reviews will be greatly appreciated. MH BUTTAZ 


	7. Figuring Things Out

Chapter 7 - Figuring Things Out

Back at the precinct

Cragen and the SWAT team proceeded up the stairs of the precinct, just as Elliot, Fin, and Munch were coming down. "Freeze!" one of the swat members said pointing his gun toward Elliot.

"NYPD, NYPD, we were the cops up there," Elliot said as he pulled out his badge.

Cragen came up the stairs and passed some SWAT people. "Oh thank god, you guys are all right," he said as the SWAT team moved past them and proceeded upstairs.

"One of the guys is upstairs unconscious; where's Olivia?" Elliot asked in one breath.

"Mark and Jake took her, but we're setting up a trace right now on her phone," Cragen said as they walked out of the precinct. The proceeded to go into the police bus.

"Captain, we got a hit on her phone," Captain Roy said.

"All right you boys up to get Olivia," Cragen said to his detectives.

"We're already on it," Munch said.

"Direct where to go," Fin said as he opened his cell phone.

The three guys go into a squad car and followed Fin as he was receiving the location. They made it into an alley way, they got out of their cars with their guns drawn and looked around for any sign on Olivia. "Liv…Liv!" John called.

"Capt, she's not here," Fin said on the phone.

"Hey guys I got something!" Elliot called from around the corner. Munch and Fin rounded to corner to spot a van.

"Capt' we found the van, let me call you back if we get anything," Fin said as he hung up the phone.

They all had their guns drawn as they approached the van. Elliot opened the door, hoping he wouldn't find his partner dead, but instead he found nothing. 

"Shit, she's not here." Elliot couldn't believe it: the woman he loved was gone, actually gone. He wish he found her in the van just sitting there unharmed, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He was completely speechless, and he felt so useless at that moment.

"But she was here," Fin said.

Elliot turned around the see Fin holding up Olivia's phone. "Shit, we're too late."

Fin opened his phone and called Cragen. "Cap, it looks like there was another car - all we found was her phone."

"Okay, I'm sending CSU, the medics just sent Bill to the hospital, and we have units going with him so when he wakes up we can question him. Let's meet back at the bull pen and we'll figure everything out there," Cragen said over the phone.

Fin relayed the message to Elliot and John. "Okay, so let's get back so we can all figure this out."

Later at the Precinct

All the guys were sitting at their desks, with other officers around. "Don, can we speak to you?" Captain Roy said pointing to Captain Tyie and himself.

"All right let's go into my office," Cragen said as he entered his office and sat at his desk. "Take a seat," he said

Elliot sat at his desk as tears were threatening to fall: one had the best of him and landed on his shirt. All he was thinking about was all the horrible things that could be happening to her, while he was just sitting, sitting unharmed at his desk. He was also hoping she wasn't lying somewhere in the cold, because when she left she didn't have her jacket on.

"Okay, Don, we both need to go back to our squads; we all handled the whole hostage situation, and now this is just kidnapping case," Roy said

"Okay, I understand you have squads to run; thanks for all your help. I'll talk you men later," Cragen said as he stood up and shook their hands.

Elliot watched Cragen stand at his door as the two captains left the precinct. Elliot stood up and had his hands across his chest. "Capt, what was that all about?"

Cragen stepped out of his office and was now in front of the white board.  
"The two other captains have their squads to run, and now this is a kidnapping case our squad needs to solve." Cragen took a deep breath and looked at his men. "Okay, now we're all here to get Olivia back safe, so let's do it."

Cragen picked up a marker and started to write on the board. "Okay, what do we  
know so far, John?"

"Well, there were three guys, white males, in their late twenties or early thirties," John said

"They mentioned their names: Jake, Mark and Bill. Mark and Bill are brothers, Mark was older," Fin said

"Their original plan was to destroy files we had on their gang; they did burn them but we do know it was the 3B's: booze, bitches and bills," Elliot said.

Cragen wrote all this down and turned back to face everyone. "Okay, I want Fin and Elliot to find out more on the 3B's. John, I want you at the hospital so when this guy wakes up you're there to question him. Everyone else, I want you to go on the phones: we're setting up a hotline and it will get hectic." Everyone went off to do what there were assigned, and Cragen went in his office to make some calls to start up an announcement on the news for Olivia. 

A/N: LEAVE REVIEWS!!!! Or….I might haunt you!!!!


	8. Trouble

Chapter 9 - Trouble

A/N I apologize this chapter hasn't been edited properly, so there may be some mistakes. So Enjoy, and don't for get to review!

Olivia backed up and ran out, she forgot about Mark and Jake and they saw her back out. "Hey I told you not to run" Mark yelled as he raised his gun.

Olivia started to run to her left and two other large men coming out of the dark with baseball bats in hand met her. "Shit," she said and she turned around to see another person come out. Six people now surrounded her. '_Now what the fuck am I supposed to do'_ She asked herself. "If you kill me you won't get your brother back." She yelled at Mark.

"Oh I'll get my brother back even if you're missing some limbs," Mark said. The group of guys started laughing.

"Mark you said we would get some ass, so lets get it," one of the guys yelled out.

The group of guys started approaching Olivia, all she could do was try to fight off as many as possible. One of the guys threw a punch and Olivia dogged it and kicked him in the kneecap causing him to fall and shout in pain. Another guy came to punch her and she ducked and kneed him in the crouch. She then kicked Jake who tried to advance on her.

As she turned around she was met with a bat in her ribs, all you heard was a loud crack and she doubled over in pain. "Ah!" She yelled out.

Another guy came and kicked her in the face, and she fell back and blacked out for a second. She shook her head and looked up as a fist landed in her face. She rolled over to her side and tried to focus on something. She was then met by kicks in her stomach, until she blacked out because of the pain.

Jake grabbed Olivia, threw her over his shoulder, and started walking back to their storage unit. "This is going to be a fun night," he said which caused the other guys to laugh. One of the guys slapped Olivia's ass. "She feels firm, I might have to call shot gun."

"No way Trey, Mark and I get first dibs," Jake said as they continued on walking.

Back at the Precinct

Casey walked into the precinct, and saw about twenty people running around answering phones and going through files. She saw Fin as his desk on the computer so she went over to him. "Hey, Fin you and Elliot ready?"

"Yeh, one sec let me get Elliot, he's up on the roof," Fin said, getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Wait, let me get him he might not freak out on me," Casey said as she turned and headed to the roof. She walked up the stairs and noticed Elliot looking over the edge, and that his knuckles were bloody. She figured he must have hit the wall, "Elliot?"

Elliot turned around and saw Casey coming towards him, "Hey you're here"

The one thing she wasn't expecting was the look of extreme deprivation that was in his eyes. "Yeh, um… did you want to take a second before we go?" She asked standing beside him leaning against the edge of the wall.

"Why did I let her go, before those guys took her out of the bull-pin she gave me a look like everything was going to be ok, and I trusted that look; and now look what happened," Elliot said as a new stream of tears came down his face.

Casey saw his tears, turned, and gave him a hug. "Elliot, don't worry, you don't know if anything bad has happened yet, so we still have hope that she's okay."

"Well, we still have to make a trade, so as long as that goes well," he said, as he whipped tears from his face.

"What trade?" Case said letting go of Elliot and raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, I didn't tell you?" Elliot said as he started walking towards the door.

"No," Casey said following.

"I'll fill you in on the way to Maple Hurst," Elliot said holding the door for Casey.

"Okay" She said as she went downstairs and met up with Fin at his desk. "You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeh let's go," Fin said as the three of them headed out the door.

Maple Hurst

Elliot, Fin and Casey signed to get into the jail and were now talking to Trey Kazen.

"So Trey, who else is in this 3B group of yours?"

"Call me T, and I ain't givin' up shit, unless you give me a deal," He said as he sat back in his chair.

"You ain't gettin' no deal you raped a fifteen year old girl," Fin yelled in his face.

"Hey, that bitch asked for it, she wanted in, so she had to go through initiation," Trey spat back.

"I have no time for bullshit, one of our NYPD officers was taken hostage by two of your gang members Jake and Mark, do they ring a bell?" Casey said

"I know Jake and Mark and Mark's little brother Bill, those two took one of your cop's and you want my help why?" Trey asked

"Because there holding her somewhere, and if we don't find her fast, there will be hell to pay. All we want to know is a spot where people in your gang like to hang," Elliot said.

"Your kidding me right you want me to give information on the 3B's and not get anything in return?" Trey asked, standing up and walking over to a window.

"Know what you'll get, you'll get a clear conscience," Fin said.

"How about we do this, you drop my charger from fifteen to twenty-five to five to ten, and I'll tell you where they are probably keeping her; and trust me you want to give me this, because if she's with some of the other members I'm sure there going to put her through initiation. No woman in our group has ever not gone through it." Trey said

"No deal," Elliot yelled.

"Well then good luck getting her back in one piece," Trey said sitting back down with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"Fifteen to twenty," Casey said.

"How about I break every bone in your body until you tell us?" Elliot said clenching his teeth.

"Five to ten," Trey said.

"Ten to fifteen, with chance of probation, that's our final offer," Casey said.

Trey sat back and looked like he was thinking over what Casey just said.

"We don't have all day," Fin said.

"Oh, but I do" Trey said.

"That's it," Elliot said as he reached over the table and lifted Trey up by the neck. "You better give me a location or I will snap your body in two," Elliot said.

Fin came over and was pulling Elliot of Trey seeing how his face was getting all red. Elliot dropped Trey and stepped back before he killed him. Trey started coughing as he was released from Elliot's grasps. "Fine I'll take the deal" He said she he got up and stood by the window.

"Now you tell us where to find our officer?" Fin said.

"Your talking about Mark and Jake right-" He started off as he received nods from everybody in the room "-Well, there's a place that they were telling me about, they said it was a good spot to avoid the police."

"Okay, so what's the address?" Casey asked.

"Well since I haven't been there yet, I don't know the exact address, but I do know it's in the Bronx and it's in a storage facility," Trey said.

"There must be about fifty storage facilities in the Bronx, unless I get an exact address the deal id off the table!" Elliot shouted.

"Wait, that's all I know, the deal is still on I told you what you needed," Trey said standing up.

Fin went over to the door and buzzed for the guard. "No the deal was you give me an address and I'll lower your sentence," Casey said as she stood up. A guard then entered the rood with cuffs in his hand.

"Bitch that's not fair, I want my deal," Trey yelled as he lunged at Casey, but he was pulled back by the guard before he reached her.

"Plus your lawyer isn't here who's to say I even offered a deal?" Casey said as she exited the room, with Fin and Elliot.

"Bitch, I swear you're going to pay; when I get out of here I will find you!" Trey yelled at Casey not seeing her as she turned the corner.

"Time to get back to your cage," the guard said pushing Trey forward.

The three of them made it back to the car and started to drive back to the precinct.

"That was a waist of time," Fin said.

"Well at least we narrowed down the search a bit, we can call Cragen so he can get uniforms to start checking out storage facilities in the Bronx," Casey said as she flipped open her phone to call Cragen.

Casey was looking out the window as the phone was ringing, she saw a cab speed up and cut in front of Elliot. "Watch out!" Casey yelled as the car started to swerve in circles.

A/N ha-ha do they make it our alive??? Is someone going to die in the accident? Any Who, It is taking me a long time to update, because you people are not reviewing so I have no inspiration to put more chapters up. So update if you want more, at least give me five reviews to go on….please?


End file.
